The present invention relates to systems, apparatuses and methods for shaking containers (collectively “shaker devices” or simply “shakers”).
In conventional shaking devices such as a paint can shaker, a container is shaken to mix one or more substances within the container. Many shaking devices apply only limited motions to the container. Such limited motions often fail to thoroughly mix substances of different densities. Some motions used by conventional shakers act as a centrifuge and actually facilitate a separation of substances with different densities. The failure of shakers to implement a dynamically altering motion impedes the goals of the shaking process in many different contexts, including the shaking of paint, nail polish, glue, chemical cleaning agents, or any other context in which the separation of different substances is not a desirable outcome.
Conventional shaking devices are not typically convenient to use or flexible in their operation. Many shaking devices can be operated at only one speed or magnitude. Thus, an operator of a typical shaking device cannot adjust the speed or the magnitude of the shaking. Consequently, typical shaker devices are often limited to a “one size fits all” approach, and cannot be customized or even adjusted to fit the particular requirements of particular substances being shaken.
Further impeding the convenience of traditional shakers is the inability of such devices to process more than one container at a time. Multiple containers cannot typically be shaken at the same time unless the substances within the containers can be mixed. The inability to shake more than one container at a time is particularly inconvenient in the context of a “one size fits all” approach in the context of multiple containers.
Adding to the inconvenience of many shakers is the noise generated by the devices. Depending on the context of the particular device, unnecessary noise can result in a decision by a potential user to refrain from ever again invoking the shaker. This sensitivity can be particularly pronounced in highly consumer-oriented contexts, such as the use of a nail polish shaker.